ultimategloryfandomcom-20200214-history
Heroes
Back to main page The Heroes are used to sweep the barrier and fight monsters. Sweeping the barrier also increases your Lord experience. There are multiple things that need to be upgraded for each hero. Purple Gem or Breakthrough (Left side of the screen) * If there is a Purple Gem, you need to collect the cards with the picture of the hero on it. When you get the number of pictures required, it will switch to breakthrough. Breakthrough requires Rare or Epic Gems to "break through" from common to rare or epic. Once you have broken through, you will again, need to collect cards with the hero on it. Stars (Right side of the screen) Level (Right side of the screen) * The hero levels up by going through the portal and fighting in battles, or by drinking the yellow potion. The yellow crosses in the circles at the bottom of the screen mean the hero is not a high enough level to use the item collected. You need to level up your hero to use the item. Title (Right side of screen under yellow potion bar) * Each time you increase the title of your hero, the bonuses of the hero increase. When you click on a hero, underneath them, there will be 5 circles. Inside the circle: * Silver cross = You do not have enough items. * Gold cross = You have the item, but your hero level is not high enough to wear it. * Green cross = You have the pieces to assemble the item, but they need to be put together. * Item Pieces needed to make items are found when you sweep the barrier. If you click on the cross, it will allow you to sweep the specific level of barrier where you can find the pieces you need. You can only sweep a barrier if you have earned 3 stars on that barrier. How to upgrade heroes Hero Title * Fill all the circles and you can upgrade your hero title. * Your hero level must be high enough to fill the circle ** Sweep the barrier to earn experience points AND items for circles. Hero Quality * Collect portraits of the hero - sweep barriers, and find them in the tavern, etc * Use Special Gems to breakthrough to the next level Stars Title # Knight Assistant # Trainee Knight I # Trainee Knight II # Trainee Knight III # Knight I # Knight II # Knight III # Grand Knight I # Grand Knight II Legion Skill/Stars Increases percent of something Transcendence/Quality # Common # Rare # Epic # Legendary List of Heroes Hero Level Similar to the Lord level, the hero also levels up with experience. The hero can gain experience by sweeping the barrier and using the yellow potions that are acquired from fighting monsters. # 0 -> The first barrier will give you 430 points, which will put you at level 5 with only 1 battle # 60 # ? # ? # 160 # ? # ? # 200 # ? # 340 # 410 # 520 # 670 # 880 # 1180 # 2250 # 3200 # 4500 # 7000 # 11,000 # 16,000 # 22,000 # 29,000 # 37,000 # 46,000 # 56,000 # 67,000 # 78,000 # 90,000 # 103,000 # 117,000 # 132,000 # 148,000 # 165,000 # 183,000 # 202,000 # 222,000 # 243,000 # 265,000 # 288,000 # 312,000 # 337,000 # 636,000 # 390,000 # 418,000 # 447,000 # 477,000 # 508,000 # 540,000 # 573,000 # 613,000 # 673,000 # 773,000 # 1,023,000 # 1,423,000 # 1,973,000 # 2,673,000 # 3,523,000 # 4,523,000 # 5,673,000 # 8,423,000 # 10,023,000 ??? # 10,023,000 # 11,773,000 # 13,673,000 # ? # ? # ? # ? # 25,423,000 # 28,223,000 # 31,173,000 # 34,273,000 # 37,523,000 # 40,923,000 # 44,473,000 # 48,173,000 # 52,023,000 # 56,023,000 # 60,173,000 # 64,473,000 # 68,923,000 # 73,523,000 # ? # ? # ? # ? # 113,000,000 # 163,000,000 # ? #